


Crossing The Line – ‘Sparring Practice’ Remix

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Community: fic_promptly, Drama, M/M, Martial Arts, Mistakes, Non-Consensual Groping, Partnership, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Remix, Sparring, Training, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee takes things too far during one of his and Ryo’s regular sparring sessions.





	Crossing The Line – ‘Sparring Practice’ Remix

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Remix Challenge at fic_promptly. Remix of my own ficlet 'Sparring Practice', using my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Sparring together,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Setting: Midway through the manga.

Time on the firing range was well spent, Dee knew his marksmanship had improved under his partner’s expert tutelage, but even the most gun-happy cop in the department knew their service weapon wasn’t the be all and end all when it came to defending themselves on the street. There were times when unarmed combat was a more appropriate response to being attacked than pulling a gun.

Dee was no slouch at hand to hand; he’d grown up in a rough neighbourhood and got into his share of fights. He’d learned from an early age to fight dirty, and then Jess had taken him in hand and taught him the rudiments of boxing. He could hold his own against the general run of thugs and reluctant arrestees, but he knew when it came to fighting skills he was outclassed by Ryo, who’d started learning karate from his mother almost before he could walk. Lessons had followed as soon as he was old enough, not just karate but also judo, and it hadn’t taken Dee too much in the way of begging and pleading before Ryo had agreed to share his knowledge of martial arts. 

“I guess it makes sense. We’re partners; it’s our job to cover each other’s back no matter what might get thrown at us.”

“Sometimes literally.” Dee gave a wry smile.

“Anything that might improve our chances of getting through a dangerous situation in one piece is worth exploring. When d’you want to start? I could spare an hour after work tomorrow if you’re not busy.”

Dee had accepted immediately, not wanting to give Ryo a chance to chance his mind.

Three months on and they were making time to spar together two or three times a month, every week if work and other obligations allowed. It was way cool! Dee loved having the opportunity to grapple with his partner’s lean frame, grabbing anywhere he could and getting all sweaty. He could easily get away with a surreptitious grope here and there under the guise of trying to throw his smaller and slighter partner. Not that he succeeded often, Ryo was too experienced at this kind of fighting, while Dee was a novice, but the attempts certainly spiced up proceedings.

Ryo was also more on guard when sparring than when the two of them were alone together at his or Dee’s apartment, and very focussed on teaching Dee the proper techniques, which Dee did is best to concentrate on, but sometimes it was so hard!

Like right now. Ryo had him pinned bodily to the mat. Dee had gone down so hard the breath had almost been knocked out of him, but he wasn’t complaining because Ryo was lying on top of him, all sweaty and dishevelled, and that was such a turn on it more than made up for any slight discomfort he might be feeling.

Dee tried to concentrate on what his partner was saying, an explanation of what he’d done wrong, but Ryo’s lips were so close and he smelled so good, musky and male… It was a bad idea, and worse it could put an end to their sparring sessions, but right at the instant Dee decided it was worth the risk and as Ryo moved to get off him Dee flipped them over so he was the one on top, claiming Ryo’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss as for a brief moment his hands roamed unchecked over his partner’s body.

Next thing he knew he was flat on his back and Ryo was on his feet, glaring down at him, eyes flashing with anger.

“Don’t you ever stop?” he snapped. “And here I was actually starting to think you might be serious about learning from me, but it’s all just a game to you, isn’t it? Any excuse to paw at me! You must think you’re so clever! Well as of now I’m done with this charade; you can find yourself another sparring partner, if anyone else will have you.” Spinning on his heel, Ryo stalked off across the room.

Gathering his scattered wits, Dee scrambled to his feet and started after him. “No, please Ryo, I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have done that; it was a stupid spur of the moment whim! I am serious about learning, honest, and I swear it’ll never happen again. Just please give me another chance!”

“For what? So you can try to… take advantage of me again? How am I supposed to trust you, Dee? I’m not some plaything you get to grope whenever you feel like it.”

“I know that, and I know I screwed up just now, I let temptation get the better of me, but I’ll behave in the future, you have my word!”

Ryo sighed heavily. “I don’t know; I’ll have to think about it, alone. I’m not sure how much your word is worth. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.” Turning away again he left the room. On the bright side, he didn’t slam the door behind him so maybe he wasn’t as angry as he’d sounded, more disappointed in Dee than anything. Thinking about it, that was worse; Ryo’s anger usually passed quickly, but disappointment…

Dee dropped his head into his hands. What had he done? He’d thrown away one of the greatest highlights of his existence for the sake of a brief smooch and some illicit fondling. Any trust he’d built between himself and the man he was crazy about had just been obliterated in the space of a few seconds. He uttered a hollow, despairing groan; he had no one to blame for this disaster but himself.

“I just never learn.”

After a few moments he straightened up; there was no point in wallowing. Somehow, no matter what it took, he was going to have to set things right again between himself and Ryo, prove he did actually have some self control around his flighty partner, that he could be trusted. Then just maybe Ryo would agree to resume teaching him, although it remained to be seen whether their friendship would survive his latest seduction attempt.

Maybe Ryo really wasn’t interested in anything beyond friendship and Dee should just accept that, only that would mean letting go of his dreams of winning Ryo’s heart, and he wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to do that. He hoped and prayed he hadn’t completely blown his chances with the man of his dreams, but only time would tell.

The End


End file.
